uglybettyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Butterfly Effect Part 2
Plot In the wake of Daniel's return to Mode and handing Megan's story idea back to Betty, Betty finds herself being under attack from everyone (as evidenced by a fantasy sequence involving arrows and Wilhelmina ready to carve her up), but Hilda brings her back to reality at home. At work, she tells Daniel that she's not ready, sort of, but at the meeting Wilhelmina challenges Betty to come up with something bolder other than the malaria concept. While looking through her notes she discovers a new and last-minute idea after she sees a piece of cloth on a photo of a model. Wilhelmina goes with the idea but causes more bad blood for Betty's co-workers, especially for Matt and Megan, because they think Betty and Daniel are still a team. At Daniel's apartment that night, Daniel's temper has Betty concerned, even as she tries to help him. He begins to lose it whenever he thinks of Molly and almost throws an object at Betty, but stops. Betty decides to stay to watch him, but at the expense of her co-workers. After waking up late she arrives at the United Nations, where the chaos ensues over responsibilities, as Betty tries to please a designer, feuding models, and Matt showcasing a smiling mosquito. This leads Betty and Matt to argue and when he accuses her of sleeping with Daniel, Daniel shows up and punches Matt. The breakdown would result in Wilhelmina taking over the shoot and Betty relieving herself and Daniel from the set. As they walk away Betty and Daniel talk about what has happened between the two and should move on from boss and assistant to just being friends. Daniel also decides that it is time to seek help for his anger. At home, after looking at her "blog," Betty decides to change her image, so she takes the dress suit Christina sent and wears it to work, along with the new glasses to replace the broken ones. When she arrives at work everyone is surprised to see a "New Betty" although Amanda and Marc are still out of the loop somewhat. The "New Betty" also apologizes to Matt about what happened at the shoot, then tells him that she won't answer to Daniel but adds that she has decided to move on from Matt. She also shows Megan her infamous poncho from her first day at Mode that she now has framed to hang on the wall at her office. As she walks out of the building that evening, she turns down Daniel's offer to ride with him in favor of taking her own limo. Meanwhile, Wilhelmina runs into a private investigator, who then proceeds to tell Wilhelmina about Nico's boyfriend. This makes Wilhelmina more concerned and when she tries to convince Nico to talk about what happened that night when she was raped by Johnathan, which in turn lead to Nico pushing him off the yacht the night of his disappearance. Although they give the detective a false alibi, we learn in flashbacks that they actually went to the yacht to get rid of the evidence that might tie Nico to Johnathan's demise. The ploy works, except for a small blood stain that is still visible on the yacht. At home Justin is upset over Hilda talking to Marc. This has Hilda telling Ignacio a way to help Justin, even as going far as trying to start a network social site, which Ignacio thinks is a bad idea, even after reminding her about what she did when she was a teenager with the pregnancy that resulted in Justin. When she visits Marc the next day at work, she changes her tune and allows Marc to be friends. Hilda then later talks to Justin about his situation at school and that he can turn to her if he wants to. At Amanda's reception desk she encounters a visitor named Helen, a former receptionist who has just been hired as a temp, and the two strike up a friendship. While at the desk later that evening Helen reveals to Amanda why she gave her job up and when she tells Amanda about her past it parallels Amanda, and she begins to take a look at her own future. The following day Amanda sees Helen taking things after her temp assignment is finished, which seem to mirror Amanda taking stuff from The Closet. Amanda then gives her the earpiece she uses to Helen as a reminder of their friendship. 244 Category:Season 4